


fortune's favored child

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't remember why you started dating Rose. Wait! Yes, you can.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was going to be more like sleeping with a giant book of cheat codes,” you

explain. “To the <em>future.</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortune's favored child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



You can't remember why you started dating Rose. Wait! Yes, you can.

 

“I thought it was going to be more like sleeping with a giant book of cheat codes,” you explain. “To the  _future._ ”

 

“Hrmmmmppppp,” says Rose, which is when you remember that you have your bootheel propped between her teeth. You lift your foot and set it down a few inches to the left of her head, by way of experiment; she spits out a nail.

 

“Why are the nails in your soles made out of gold?” she asks, sort of irrelevantly. “That... completely destroys the point of hobnails. —Heh. Point.”

 

You are sitting on her chest in the middle of a desert so flat that the horizon seems to curve up like the edge of a sandy bowl. Her hood fell when you pushed her, and her weird, snowy hair fans out beneath her head in a white arc, the exact hue and texture of your mother's leg filaments, and the long whiskery bits around her mandibles. You rub a little sand into the cup of softer hair beneath her ear, and she—feebly—rolls away from the gesture, almost unseating you. “Hot,” she complains, putting her free hand up to protect her face, so that the color of her eyes goes from lightwashed to incandescent, more striking in stiff darkness than the full glare of the sun. Little hoops of amethyst around pupils that put the shade to shame. “I wish, Vriska, that if we were going to discuss our relationship, you could have picked a homier venue. Even for a troll, this must...”

 

“Hey! Racist! I'm the nocturnal babe in this dissolving lieightson!”

 

“There is no tee in—” Rose starts to say, and trails off into a weary sigh. “Fine. If that's still a physiological factor, then that's only more reason to relocate and discuss this like sexually compatible yet behaviorally distinct humanoids. Hmm?”

 

And just like that you're sitting in an apartment she built out of the memory of her mother's house, all white walls and windows. Rose is at the table with you, legs folded at the ankle, a (white) mug cradled in her hands like a chalice of cursed gold. Which reminds you.

 

“I'm so rich, I can walk on my booty,” you inform her. You put your shoe up on the table and wiggle it.

 

“Oh my god, there's sapphires.”

 

“That's  _right_.” Magnanimously: “You may now bow before me.”

 

“I thought you wanted to break up? Or is this the postmortem—booty _call_?”

 

“Bluhhhhhh. Did I say I wanted out? But you have to admit, you're a fraud! You can't see past next week!”

 

“Vriska,” says Rose, with a patience that would have been more appropriate to the desert anyway. You can just imagine her talking a cow to death, and then making out with its cartoonily rendered skull. Sometimes you feel like she's only into you for your horns. “We're ghosts _._ ”

 

“So?”

 

“So we don't have any prospects. No fortune. No weeks. Honestly, Vriska, I thought we went over this the first time...”

 

“...I asked you to spy on future John's shower, right. Hold on!” You point a dramatic finger. “That's because  _he_ was dead. But you said 'we'! You're dead? You never told me you died!”

 

“...we've been dating for six weeks, you've never seen me disappear for long waking periods, my hair doesn't grow, I  _live in the dreambubbles_...”

 

“You could've been in a coma! You said weeks didn't exist! Terezi could be eating your hair!  _Your eyes aren't all glowy._ ”

 

Abashment materializes, finally, on Rose's fine features. “Contacts,” she admits. “I got them from a skeleton in this little hole in the wallofreality down south... but that's not important,” she adds, seeing your expression. Blood is starting to seep through the logo on her godtier hoodie. “Here.”

 

Warily, you extend your hand to receive whatever she's offering. Geez, you never thought you'd be dating a  _doomed timeliner._ At least your death was important. No one could live without your corpse!

 

“Here,” says Rose again, pushing her thumb up against the bottom of one iris, and pops out a little plastic shell. The eye in question flutters shut too quickly for you to get more than a glimpse of white, but then she does the same to the other, and stares, bravely, wet lashes framing the hole—

 

“ _BOO_.”

 

You wake up. From real darkness, such as you knew before you played the game. In this, death resembles living more than godhood ever could: you can go a moment unconscious. When you sleep, it's not simply to be transported to another, golden bed; it's down, down, into the pit beneath all hope.

 

“Vriska,” says Rose, hovering blurrily over you. “Why are you afraid of ghosts?”

 

“...”

 

“You fainted. And I remembered what you told me about breaking up with John—too creepy for you, you said. The day someone thinks John Egbert creepier than me according to merely social merits is the day I exchange my wands for chopsticks—but if you believed me to be a living person, why, then I could see...”

 

“Shut up, Rose.” You sit up, and rub your eyes. Your hands come away blue. “Aaaaaaaah! I'm bleeding! Quick, go ask that skeleton for Kleenex!”

 

“Vriska,” says Rose, patiently. “I do know what troll tears look like.”

 

“Watery blood! Watery blood!”

 

“The sea in your veins? But I even know what  _your_ tears look like. You cried during our viewing of  _The Spectacular Spiderman_ , don't you recall?”

 

From over a raised knuckle, you glare at her, and rub harder. “Doctor Octopus is so misunderstood!”

 

“I have to admit you surprised me in your fannish allegiances. Well, and you've gotten me offtopic—the phasmophobia?”

 

“Don't you know the story?” You want to tear her throat out. You want to carry her body in your arms, back arched and shining ruin of the white neck bared to sky, the way you carried the bodies of countless children to your mother's lair. Early days, those— before you dragged them twelve at a time in nets still wet from brine, and installed comedic trapdoors. “I broke Tavros. Aradia got pissed! She decided to punish me... with...”

 

“Oh,” says Rose, disappointed. “That story.” She looks at you without pity or lasting interest; one of the contacts is slightly askew, the pupil pointed towards the yawning space behind your shoulder. Vision lopsfold. Once, there would have been a shadow where she looked. A grown troll—the smile stingerwhite.

 

“I miss it,” she admits, putting her hand on your shoulder in what might be an uninfinished pat, but which, interrupted by her thoughts, dwindles to just the weight. No feeling or sharp motion to relieve its dead warmth. “Being alive. Not having to listen to the same stories, over and over—like they were new.”

 

“Oh, nice! Some therapist you are.”

 

“I don't see any tentacles, Doctor Octopus.” She's withdrawing, shrinking, faster than you can process, as every thing and person has at some point retreated from your mind. Then she stops. “Oh, well—” she turns, and wraps her arms around your shoulders, her face downturned. Demurely lowered eyes repeat the curve of her dark mouth. “I suppose we'll have to talk about it sometime. When I run out of all other reruns. Hold me, Vriska. Listen to my heart.”

 

You obey. Where are you now? The floor of her living room in childhood, still unable to wrestle the scene of memory back to your own kingdom. Unable, or unwilling. The silence drips. She kisses your scalp, after a pause; kisses your hairline, your forehead, the skin between your scrunched eyes. You press your face to her neck, searching for a nowhere pulse, your eyes beneath their trapdoors empty, white. Like the first clicking mouths you ever knew.


End file.
